


Monster

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen, Lord King Bad Vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:MonsterArtist:Henry RollinsFandom:Monsters, Inc.Summary:Because Sully is a monster! And Boo touches him deep inside!





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse. This idea came to me last year on the final night of VVC. I think it's fair to say we were all a bit punchy. I have to say, though, it writes itself. 
> 
> Thanks are due to vagabondage, who not only didn't choke when I described the idea to her, but very  
> kindly made an uncompressed version of the song available to me.

**Password:** showme


End file.
